User talk:AwesomeSponge
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cute Mario Bros. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Home page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events on Wikia. To AwesomeSponge and Daporkchopgoat (from WaluigiTime!) No, I didn't say that it was all of the users but me! I KNOW that Comjacker, Cody700, and Lol511 are not spammers! Plus, Lol511 hasn't used his account in MONTHS! Also, I CAN'T block you because I'm not an admin! All I said was that Cody700 could because he CREATED this Wiki and is an admin! Also Daporkchopgoat said that this random person whose name I can't remember, could block me... she's not an admin, and she didn't find her password! She has 0 EDITS on her profile. WaluigiTime! 17:40, December 18, 2011 (UTC) PS Why do you need to know what I look like? Stop stalking me! PSS Why can't you just write in regular English, daporkchopgoat? Why can't you just say "fake" instead of "HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTHZ" or "stop" instead of "freeze"? Just speak in plain ol' english. Nobody can Pablo you! Just because you we did not make this episode doesn't mean it's fake. you're a dirty lier and a spammer! To WaluigiTime! (From Daporkchopgoat) because fake and stop are bad words. Uh, you're saying no*by, which is a curse word, but you think "fake" and "stop" are bad words? You are a pathetic creature. Hey awesomesponge! some random guy put good things on snow white. does snow white appear in CMB? i think so um no because snow white is for girls AwesomeSponge 05:03, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Err why did you say those characters/episodes are hidnz dofensmirh (Fake)? you gonna delete all of those pages of mario, luigi, TARANTULA!, and others. but if you don't like those pages then mariomario8989 will blocked you! No I Wont do that how do you know that im going to do that i will never do that AwesomeSponge 12:25, December 8, 2011 (UTC)AwesomeSponge MarioMario8989 doesn't have an account on here, and even if he did, he wouldn't be an admin, and wouldn't be able to block anybody. WaluigiTime! 21:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Remember! DO NOT SAY THEIR HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTHZ! That means fake! And tell us your password Make Peace? Offer from WaluigiTime! Hey AwesomeSponge, I know that you don't like fighting with me, and I don't like fighting with you, so want to just stop the fight and make peace? You have different opinions about CMB, and I respect that. I don't like to argue at all... nobody does. Just please stop fighting with me. I will stop if you stop. WaluigiTime! PS, your profile! It's not possible to be brainwashed by someone that you only know on the internet! Thanks Thanks for making peace with me. Isn't that the true meaning of Christmas? Your new friend, WaluigiTime! PS Don't believe that anonymous user, making fun of you. He's just trying to get attention. To Daporkchopgoat (From AwesomeSponge) You have to be a good user. Daporkchopgoat? Why did you put your son's face on the web? your Son's about to be robbed! P.S. And why did you make Heinz Doofenshmirthz pages? P.S.S. and why did you troll other user? We need you to freeze. :'( The 4th movie is known Just listen to Daporkchopgoat, WarioMario12345, StinkySquid, KoopavsFerbHater7575, anonymous users, and me. The fourth movie is NOT aired but announced. :P Um... How Many Fake Accounts does Daporkchopgoat Have? None. MarioMario8989 Make Peace Offer MM8989 You have to stop fighting with each other. I don't like fighting with you! Right? Well try to make peace with me. And I'll stop if you stop User:MarioMario8989 PS Believe WaluigiTime! STOP SHUT UP! I AM NO SOCKPUPPET/CHICKEN! STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! If you don't stop, I will get mad and crazy! The Unknown Tunnel The episode is coming on april 6 so get prepare. P.S. go on my new blog post to see it and put some comments but don't put bad comments. How could you know MM8989 is a a sockpuppet? Please tell me your answer well MM8989 has the same drawing as Daporkchopgoat AwesomeSponge 20:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC) KoopavsFerbHater7575's Enemies Guys! KoopavsFerbHater7575 has a few enemies. do you know who are koopavsferbhater7575 enemies? 1 including you. fghjkl;'rty dfghjk 'dfghjkl fghjkl dfghjk dfghjkl